The present invention relates to file folders and more particularly to file folders which are suspended for storage.
One well known type of filing system utilizes folders which are adapted to be suspended from one or more supporting rails. Typically, the folder includes hooks for slidably engaging a rail. One popular version of such a filing system includes two parallel carrier rails which suspend hanging files by means of hooks which extend outwardly from opposite sides of the folders.
An illustrative system of this type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,291,724 and 3,667,854, marketed under the trademark Pendaflex by the Oxford Pendaflex Corp. This filing system enjoys a number of advantages, but is limited in the facility to subdivide filed materials. This system also suffers the limitation that such folders are suitable for storing documents, but not for permanently binding them.
A number of systems have been proposed for adapting ring binders to the carrier rails used in suspension filing systems. Illustrative patents disclosing such binder devices include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,801,175; 3,936,201; 3,993,374; and 4,208,146. These patents disclose a variety of devices to be adapted to conventional multiple-ring binders in order to permit the user to suspend such binders. All of these devices are limited in that they do not permit the user to store loose documents along with bound documents. Additionally, they are characterized by complex mechanisms which present difficulties in the addition or removal of pages.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide improved suspension files of the type which are stored on a pair of carrier rails. A related object is the adaption of such filing systems to permanent binding of materials.
Another object of the invention is the provision of means for subdividing material stored in files of this type. It is a related object to provide a system which achieves flexibility in establishing categories.
A further object of the invention is the storage of materials both in loose and bound form, at the user's discretion.